Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device, and in particular to a light-emitting device with an anti-adhesion treatment.
Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are energy efficient, durable, and compact, and have faster response time and longer life span compared with incandescent light bulbs or fluorescent tubes. In general, The LED is packaged by an outer layer for protection. However the outer layer is usually made of resin or other sticky material which can cause problems in handling, such as transferring the LED from one place to another.